User talk:KidVegeta
Uh, KV? Did you seriously just say that Goten is Gohan's son? SSWerty 00:08, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, he said that Gohan had incest with his mother... I'm seriously giving up on DB if this is true. [[User:SonikFan112|SonikFan112}} I'm pretty sure you said you aren't familiar with the manga, and have only watched the anime? And that's just too messed up for Dragon Ball. SSWerty 04:27, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Lol, and may I ask for your source on this information? SSWerty 04:30, April 11, 2011 (UTC) A very poor source, KV. I would advise not using it again. :) SSWerty 04:35, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Oh of course. The most special of us all! SSWerty 04:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Read above. And KV, you might wanna archive the page. SSWerty 04:48, April 11, 2011 (UTC) So says the very special KidVegeta. And lol at censoring. SSWerty 04:55, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Are you sure you didnt read it from Kamehasutra? ExtremeSSJ4 04:56, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Uhh KV, I removed it from the talk because its already in the episode list and the ones there are only for episodes that may be on the series not for episodes that are in the series so "Human Forces" is already on the series thats why I removed it from there -ExtremeSSJ4 00:20, April 12, 2011 (UTC) KV is such a fan of Kamehasutra...--<<-Rage->> 18:54, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Too lazy. Sorry I'm late, dear. Damn traffic. Anyway... I read the manga, and it's NOT true: Gohan is definitely NOT Goku's father. Picture or it didn't happen! Meh, KV, how do you have this much authority over users? <<-Rage->> 18:33, April 17, 2011 (UTC) But I said it did NOT happen! Is my word NOT good enough? Songfics Are song fics allowed here? I always add a disclaimer! AkurnaSkulblaka 16:46, April 12, 2011 (UTC) Songfics are... Fictions with the lyrics of a song in the text, mostly to set the moooood! AkurnaSkulblaka 18:10, April 13, 2011 (UTC) How do i make chat templates Ello' KV. I would like to know please how to make the things like you use, like the one that says "Whatever you say boss" or "By the insanity of my genius" Do you get where im aiming at?? If so may you please tell me how to do that? KorintheKat 02:01, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Ban Another Fic Hun'! Hey its me again I wrote a new fic and its called "Internet Connection" can you read it and see if it's good enough to post here? I only want to post my best work here! Review if you like it would be greatly appreciated if you do though! Vegeta will be OOC in the first chappy so beware! AkurnaSkulblaka 20:54, April 16, 2011 (UTC) P.S. it's here: Internet Connection Dragon Ball What If Sure you can write a story just add it to season 3 or 4 -ExtremeSSJ4 08:04, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Is Womanhood supposed to be a joke? -ExtremeSSJ4 08:09, April 17, 2011 (UTC) If you say so -ExtremeSSJ4 08:11, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Who edited Cui and Tui saga?! KV, I would like to state that suspect ExtremeSSJ4 made an update to my page just to get page edits. I think it was him, because i had everything like this Cui:i like donuts Tais:cupcakes are superior Cui:i hate you And he made it like this Cui:i like donutsTais:cupcakes are superiorCui:i hate you. How do you revert edits on pages? And if only admins can, may you please revert Extreme SSj4's Edit and talk to him, I appreciate your time. KorintheKat 08:23, April 17, 2011 (UTC) So, how do you feel, my apathetic boy? Well, KV, now that you have even made one of the respected users go, how do you feel. Since feeling "guilt" just doesn't suit you, I believe you are feeling basically nothing, but I am still here, asking you such. Please answer. With all respect, <<-Rage->> 15:49, April 17, 2011 (UTC) whats up mind joning my DBZ Fourm and creating an account thanks heres the linkhttp://dragonbzforum.forumotion.com/ South Kaioshin Daniel 23:29, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Well I know you mention that the style of writing was going to annoy the reader and it did annoy the hell out of me so I just stopped reading so I didn't really understand so for me its a 1/10 and a 10/10 if it was a joke -ExtremeSSJ4 06:05, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Its supposed to be about What If Gohan was a boy right? Because I am not sure what its about -ExtremeSSJ4 06:09, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ok I'll try to read it -ExtremeSSJ4 06:13, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Ohh I am also confuse about somethin, it says in the season list: Womanhood '''(What If Gohan wasn't a boy?) then it says on the episode: What If Gohan was a boy? So I am kind of confuse here -ExtremeSSJ4 06:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) I still didn't get it -ExtremeSSJ4 06:29, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey KV Do you have ideas add saga? Kyle Kytle 14:43, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Bro! thanks for being my first... Message leaver i don't know but seriously i like alot of your work. Most of the things i've read on here are amazing incl uding your stuff Saga If add sagas list like Kid Goku Saga ( Start kid goku fight the red ribbon army members and some others) Super Saiyan Saga (Raditz, Nappa,Vegeta) Frieza Saga Android Saga (Fight androids and Perfect Cell) Majin Buu Saga Goku GT Saga (Fight General Rilldo, Baby Vegeta, Super 17, Omega Shenron, more) ________________________________________________ Bardock Saga ( First start fight Dodoria, Last fight Frieza's soldiers and Frieza) King Vegeta Saga ( Fight King Cold, Frieza. Also Kid Vegeta help your father.) Legendary Super Saiyan Saga (Fight Broly) Cooler Saga (Fight Cooler and 4th form) Return of Cooler Saga ( Fight Meta-cooler army 1 or 5 and Cooler Guedester ________________________________________________ What if can. Ulimate Warriors Saga (Gogeta SS4 vs Vegito SS4 vs Broly LSS4 vs Gotenks SS4) Perfect Cell Saga (Perfect Cell absorbing Android 13 fusion and Super 17 vs Gohan SS4, Android 18 change Super 18, Goten SS4, Trunks SS4 and Gotenks SS4) Hatchiyack Saga (Hatchiyack change Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Hatchiyack vs. Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4. Also u can fusion any time) Frieza family Saga (King Cold final form change 4th form, frieza change 4th form, Cooler change 4th form vs Goku SS3, Vegeta SS3, and fusion Gogeta SS3) Majin Saga ( Majin Hatchiyack change Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Hatchiyack, Majin Baby Vegeta (nomral, 1st form, 2nd form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 2nd form, Majin King Cold final form change 4th form, Majin Frieza change 4th form, Majin Cooler change 4th form, Majin Perfect Cell change Super Perfect, Majin Bojack change Full power, Majin Super Janemba vs Goku SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4, Broly LSS4. Also u can fusion any time) Meta Cooler Saga (Meta-Cooler change 4th form with 1 or 5 army vs. Goku SS3, Vegeta SS3,Trunks SS3, Goten SS3, Gohan SS3. Also u can fusion any time) Super Buu Saga (Super Buu ( Frieza 4th form Absorbed, Cooler 4th form Absorbed, Meta-cooler 4th form Absorbed, Super Perfect Cell Absorbed, Bojack Full Power Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) vs Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4. Also u can fusion any time) I guess that good. I will think add more. Kyle Kytle 17:25, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Some time.. I just created Ropple.Can you PLEASE make Ropple's specials? Another Review! You forgot to review I Curse The Day! Lol Jk!! You just make sure you give me some tips! AkurnaSkulblaka 23:19, April 24, 2011 (UTC) Ah It was most definitely my pleasure! I loved it! It was so well written that I looked past the first person POV! I'm just saiyan... Lmao! AkurnaSkulblaka 02:35, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hello KV from KK I good ideas if add Majin item. If you equipped Majin item it will give any one character will more stronger like Majin on forehead. Baby item. If you equipped Baby item it will give any one character will be Baby form like Baby Frieza and can change Baby Frieza (Normal, 1st form, 2nd form, full power and 4th form with 2nd form) If you use both will more strongest. I want any characters put together transformers like Broly (Normal, Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan, Legendary Super Saiyan 3, Legendary Super Saiyan 4) any put together by one each characters transformers and super saiyan. If you want create your real characters make sure. If that real character have real costumes just keep and yourself. You can't change real costumes. If you see empty list any 1 to 10 that mean you create yourself and add your costumes will on costumes list what you pick yourself and you can create change back your own create costumes. Kyle Kytle 16:06, April 25, 2011 (UTC) About Reture of Cooler from KK I watched Reture of Cooler. I notice that last movie. I saw that Cooler Guedester. Do you think you want it add real characters? I good idea if Cooler Guedester (normal, 4th form) It will be cool. I try make Cooler Guedester 4th form look like. New Saga I try make add What if can saga list. What if can Saga Ulimate Warriors (Gogeta SS4 vs Vegito SS4 vs Broly LSS4 vs Gotenks SS4) Perfect Cell (Perfect Cell absorbing Android 13 fusion and Super 17 vs Gohan SS4, Android 18 change Super 18, Goten SS4, Trunks SS4 and Gotenks SS4) Hatchiyack (Hatchiyack change Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Hatchiyack vs. Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4. Also u can fusion any time) Frieza family (King Cold final form change 4th form, frieza change 4th form, Cooler change 4th form vs Goku SS3, Vegeta SS3, and fusion Gogeta SS3) Majin Warriors (Majin Hatchiyack change Super Hatchiyack, Ulitmate Hatchiyack, Majin Baby Vegeta (nomral, 1st form, 2nd form, Super Saiyan 1 to 4 with 2nd form, Majin King Cold final form change 4th form, Majin Frieza change 4th form, Majin Cooler change 4th form, Majin Perfect Cell change Super Perfect, Majin Bojack change Full power, Majin Super Janemba vs Goku SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4, Broly LSS4. Also u can fusion any time) Strong vs. Robot. (Meta-Cooler change 4th form with 1 or 5 army, '''Cooler Guedester (Normal, 4th form) vs. Goku SS3, Vegeta SS3,Trunks SS3, Goten SS3, Gohan SS3. Also u can fusion any time) Super A (Super Buu ( Frieza 4th form Absorbed, Cooler 4th form Absorbed, Meta-cooler 4th form Absorbed, Super Perfect Cell Absorbed, Bojack Full Power Absorbed, Hatchiyack Absorbed, Super Janemba Absorbed, Omega Shenron Absorbed) vs Goku SS4, Vegeta SS4, Trunks SS4, Goten SS4, Gohan SS4. Also u can fusion any time) Ultimate fusion ( Coolza (normal, 4th form) Frieza\Cooler fuison, '''Cellza ( normal, 4th form, super perfect) '''Cell\Frieza fusion, '''Celler (normal, full power, 4th form, super perfect) '''Cell\Cooler, '''Buuza ( normal, full power, 4th form) '''Super Buu\Frieza fusion, '''Janembaza (normal, full power, 4th form) '''Super Janemba\Frieza fusion, '''Hatchiyackza (normal, full power, 4th form, Super Hatchiyackza, Ultimate Hatchiyackza) '''Hatchiyack\Frieza fusion, '''Cellyack (normal, Super perfect, Super Cellyack, Ultimate Cellyack) '''Cell\hatchiyack fusion, Buucell (normal, super perfect) Super Buu\Cell fusion, Janembacell (normal, super perfect) Super Janemba\Cell fusion, '''Hatchiyacker (normal, 4th form, super hatchiyacker, ultimate Hatchiyacker) '''Hatchiyack\cooler fusion, '''Buuyack (normal, super Buuyack, Ultimate Buuyack) '''Super Buu\Hatchiyack fusion, '''Janembayack (normal, super janembayack, Ultimate Janembayack) '''Super Janemba\Hatchiyack fusion, '''Buuer (normal, 4th form) '''Super Buu\Cooler Fusion, '''Janembabuu '''Super Janemba\Super Buu fusion, '''Friecelbu (Normal, Super Friecelbu) Fusion of Frieza in the final form, Perfect Cell and Kid Bu vs Gogeta SS1 to 4, Gotenks SS1 to 4, Vegito SS1 to 4, Broly SS1 to 4 and LSS1 to 4, Gohan SS1 to 4, Broku (SS1 to 4, LSS1 to 4) '''Broly\Goku fusion.) Super Saiyan vs Super Saiyan ( Nappa Normal, SS1 to 4, Turles Normal, SS1 to 4, Raditz Normal, SS1 to 4, King Vegeta Normal, SS1 to 4, Bardock Normal, SS1 to 4, Fasha Normal, SS1 to 4, Toma Normal, SS1 to 4, Totepo Normal, SS1 to 4, Panbukin Normal, SS1 to 4, Paragas Normal, SS1 to 4 vs Goku Normal, SS1 to 4, Vegeta normal, SS1 to 4, Trunks Normal, SS1 to 4, Gohan Normal, SS1 to 4, Goten Normal, SS1 to 4, Table Normal, SS1 to 4) Super Warriors (Bojack normal, Full Power, Bido normal, Full Power, Gokua normal, Full Power, Bujin normal, Full Power, Zangya normal, Full Power vs Gohan SS1 to 3 , Super 18, Goten SS1 to 3. Trunks SS1 to 3) Future Battle ( Super Perfect Cell vs Trunks normal, SS1 to 4, Future Gohan Normal, SS1 to 4) 19:07, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey KV New sage is me. I am sorry. I forget log in well. Kyle Kytle 19:09, April 25, 2011 (UTC) Moving past the mess Hey man, I just wanted to drop by and say I'm sorry for the big mess and hassle that happened a few days ago. I'd like for us both to be able to move past it, and hope that we can continue communicating. Maybe you could help suggest some ways to fix the wikia page for DBNA, and make some suggestions for the story itself. Thanks anyway for your time, and again I'm sorry -Malik The Extreme Awards You have won an Extreme Award see it here Mr KV ESSJ4 told me to go to you to find out what I got right and what I got wrong in my quiz. So, would you kindly tell me? SSWerty 06:36, April 27, 2011 (UTC) : I see. Well, thank you for my results. May I just quickly point out that we are in fact B'crats, not admins, and so therefore, I believe I got that one correct ;) jk SSWerty 06:42, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Lol, very good point, very good point. SSWerty 06:45, April 27, 2011 (UTC) Wishes *Glare** You told me to post that fic! Oh well... ;o; *cry* AkurnaSkulblaka 11:38, April 27, 2011 (UTC) The Forgotten... Is The Forgotten supposed to be in script form? AkurnaSkulblaka 12:47, April 27, 2011 (UTC) about the DBRB3 LIST on xbox live or ps network they should put something in the world tournament that allow you to watch other peoples fights if you get done early instead of just wating hope you listen to this What If KV can you add Kuzon because they are going to fix my computer so I wont be active today I'll maybe be active tomorrow -EXSSJ4 Dragonball Raging Blast 3 Dear Kid Vegeta, My name is Marcus Gallegos, I am 16 and from Arizona. I got into Dragon Ball not too long ago, about a year ago, and was very involoved with the Raging Blast game for X-Box 360. Since playing that game I have searched the internet for fan made Raging Blast 3 articles and stumbled across your wiki page, which was accesable and I had the ability to edit at the time. It didnt take too long before I was on your page making fairly big contributions to it. My contribution was all of your game modes, they were all 100% my ideas and my contribution. I wrote those game modes you currently have now word for word even with you minimal editing to my ideas. I for one hate it when someone else gets credit for my idea which brings me to my main reason for messaging you. I want 90% credit for the game modes on your Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 wiki page and 10% to you and kid vegeta for editing my ideas. You may ask your self why should I give him credit? Because those are my ideas and guess what? I've got tons more ideas. If you like those game modes ideas your gonna love what else I have in store. Please give me this credit that I deserve, the credit which is rightfully mine. It would mean alot to me. Just answer me this question have you ever had someone steal your credit for something you did? Well thats how I feel exept you didnt steal it, I just dont have credit for it yet. I humbily request that credit is given where credit is due. I understand you guys are hard core, die-hard fans of Dragonball and I am no where near the level of your guys' status of Dragonball fan but I did create your game modes and would want full credit for my contributions. Please respond back. This can be the beginning of a good business partnership in which I reicieve credit and access to edit your Dragonball Raging Blast 3 page and you recieve my ideas. Im only a kid, please dont steal my ideas and please respond. Sincerely, Marcus Gallegos Dragonball Raging Blast 3 Dear Kid Vegeta, My name is Marcus Gallegos, I am 16 and from Arizona. I got into Dragon Ball not too long ago, about a year ago, and was very involoved with the Raging Blast game for X-Box 360. Since playing that game I have searched the internet for fan made Raging Blast 3 articles and stumbled across your wiki page, which was accesable and I had the ability to edit at the time. It didnt take too long before I was on your page making fairly big contributions to it. My contribution was all of your game modes, they were all 100% my ideas and my contribution. I wrote those game modes you currently have now word for word even with you minimal editing to my ideas. I for one hate it when someone else gets credit for my idea which brings me to my main reason for messaging you. I want 90% credit for the game modes on your Dragon Ball Raging Blast 3 wiki page and 10% to you and kid vegeta for editing my ideas. You may ask your self why should I give him credit? Because those are my ideas and guess what? I've got tons more ideas. If you like those game modes ideas your gonna love what else I have in store. Please give me this credit that I deserve, the credit which is rightfully mine. It would mean alot to me. Just answer me this question have you ever had someone steal your credit for something you did? Well thats how I feel exept you didnt steal it, I just dont have credit for it yet. I humbily request that credit is given where credit is due. I understand you guys are hard core, die-hard fans of Dragonball and I am no where near the level of your guys' status of Dragonball fan but I did create your game modes and would want full credit for my contributions. Please respond back. This can be the beginning of a good business partnership in which I reicieve credit and access to edit your Dragonball Raging Blast 3 page and you recieve my ideas. Im only a kid, please dont steal my ideas and please respond. Sincerely, Marcus Gallegos How do i make chat templates?-DBZGamingAddict 18:31, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Ropple's specials Ropple's specials are: 1.Spirit Bomb Kamehameha-A move he learned by Goku. 2.Whip Crack-Ropple makes a string filled with energy and whips the enemy. 3.Kamehameha-A move he learned by Goku. 4.Super Saiyan Power 5.Super Saiyan 2 Power TEMPLATE HELP!!!! Whenever I use my chat bubble, it doesn't show anything, except for a broken link or something. PLZ HELP MEDBZGamingAddict 20:58, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Here is my chat template -DBZGamingAddict 11:51, May 4, 2011 (UTC) THNKS MAN Help Please. Hey KV I was wondering how do you make one of those templates when it says "This story is the property of ****" and it says this is currently under construction how? I would like to know thanks. Because I wanna add it to my stories and let people know when something is under construction. Also can you make me a cool signature when it says Lssj4 in blue text with a black background and has a small picture of SSJ5Goku(The golden version of him on my story DB: NGX) So if you can I would like that dude thanks. Also learning how to make a chat bubble wouldnt hurt nietheir. :) LSSJ4 01:31, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Um I entered the the text like you but instead didnt work instead I got a template that didnt exist why? For the line in the middle I used a capatilized I is that what I was suppose to do? Not trying to be a bother but the link you gave me to more templates and how to use them is just a link to the front page. So where are the templates? LSSJ4 02:01, May 8, 2011 (UTC) I know your probably annoyed by now but how can I add a image to the chacrte infobox? It has a section for a image yet no icon to click on and add a photo to the box so how else can I add a photo? Let me know please. Also I didnt see where it showed my how to make a sig. So if could provide a link there I would like that thanks. LSSJ4 02:26, May 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you find the filename? Here are the pics. I could find Trunks pic so I am gonna go look for it then show you it so you can tell me how. Category:Templates Yeaahhh... Hey KV, chocolateaddictjr. wants you to tell her what you think about her story here's a link to it, see [http://fandd.wikia.com/wiki/The_Tale_of_the_Nile here] -ExtremeSSJ4 02:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Reply I most certainly am not dead. Sorry to disappoint you, but I'm perfectly healthy and am doing fine. I finished up my exams so I can have be a little more active. But knowing me, I still won't be doing too much in terms of activity here ;) SSWerty 06:01, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Your New Friend: Kathy :) Your New Friend: Kathy :) I like your wiki! It's really sweet! What's the difference between a buearocrat and an admin? I like your kitty too! And why don't you like Vegeta? ;( 23:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Aw cool! Tell the kitty that Bulma finds him adorable! You write alot of fanfiction? im really interested! Tell me about it! ' ' 23:52, May 15, 2011 (UTC) WOW, Just by the title they look super sweet! Do you mind telling me a summary about each of them? 00:01, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Cool. So the first one, this boy is a made-up character of yours? Is he trying to reunite with Vegeta or him as a child? And do you like Vegeta more as a villian or hero? 00:13, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I wanna read it now :P It sounds pro. And Ledas is a pretty fitting name, sounds kinda Spartan to me. ' ' 00:18, May 16, 2011 (UTC) You mean like this? Vegeta: Hey Bulma. I think you look great in that swimsuit. ''' '''Bulma: Thanks! You ain't so bad on the eyes yourself. 00:25, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I took so long to respond! im just emotionally brainbent right now! Do you remember Spiritbomb? he was around in forever, i missed him so much . ;( Well, one of my other friends, Trunks88, just told me that he is Spiritbomb! I actually started crying! And he also proved it to me! Im so glad I have my friend back! <3 00:47, May 16, 2011 (UTC) I how your doing can you help me make a page A Mother's Love... Category:Templates Need some help with my story I have recently begun writing my fan fanficThe Adventures of Son Goku. My story is an alternate take on the entire series. My basic premise is to try and make an original rewrite of the series and give some minor charaters more screen time. Here is a summary of where I might want the series to go. SAGAS Adventure Saga A short saga dealing with Goku, Bulma and Shenron(the small dragon) adventures. Red Ribbon Army saga Saga begins with Goku and Kurrurin training with master Roshi. But their training is interrupted when they are evicted from Kame house for illegaly occupying land. They leave to find work and continue their training in the slums of South City, a lawless city dominated by a group of mercenaries who call themselves the Red Ribbon army. Goku and Kurririn team up with a petty street fighter Yamcha, the serious Nam, the thief Launch and the Mysterious Jackie Chun. Together they will have to face to deadly mercenaries of the Crane school Tienshinhan and Choitzu and the ultimate antagonist Mercenary Tao. World Training saga Goku leaves his training with master Roshi to test his skills against the greatest fighters on earth. His journey leads him all over the world. At the end of the saga it is Gokus carelessness that lead to the release of King Piccolo. King Piccolo saga I have not really come up with an outline for this saga yet. Tenkaichi Budakai saga 8 years after defeating King Piccolo goku is married to Chi Chi and has a son Gohan , Goku is reunited with all his friends at the world martial arts tournament. But Goku will have to be careful as Piccolo jnr seeks to avenge his father and an alien called Raditz claims to be his brother. The saga ends with Piccolo and Goku putting aside their differnces to defeat Raditz. Sayain saga Don't have a proper outline here either but thing will happen differntly. Dragonball saga In order to revive their friends Gohan, Kurririn, Bulma, Launch and Yajirobe are sent to find the seven magic dragonballs which are scattered around the universe. But they are not the only one looking for the dragonballs as Vegeta wants them for immortality and the henchman Zarbon and Dadoria seek to get them for their master Frieza. Galactic Tournament saga After reviving their friends the Z senshi are invited to enter Friezas Galactic tournament. Goku, Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Yamcha and Kurririn will have to team up to take on the most powerful fighters in the Universe including the feared Ginyu force. But Frieza seems to have alterior motives for hosting the tournament but he will have to watch out for Vegeta who has his own plans. Android saga Don't have to much here exept that Dr Gero will be the main villian and Goku will die at the end of the saga. Look out for Goku vs Android 16 Demon saga The King of the Demon realm Dabura seeks to severe the barrier between the universe and the makai. This saga will see Gohan take on the role of earths protecter. Janemba saga At first I was only going to use canon charcters but I've decided to have a Jenemba saga as I think it is an intresting alternative to Buu. Have not really worked out a outline for this yet. So those are my ideas so far, please give me some advice on how I can improve or be more original. Ok Im sorry I got a little carried away or a lot im not sure i guess i took it off becuase im not exactly sure what non canon friendly so if you could tell me why its on there i would really appreciate it so thank you and again im sorry for getting carried awaySuperSaiyanKrillin 07:06, May 22, 2011 (UTC)